Teacher and Student affaires
by MollyEdwardJacobCullenBlack
Summary: Demitri and Rose get up to their normal shifty plans. But will anything good happen this time?


_**Okay so this is the start of my new fanfiction of something i was reading on the website. which i found amazing.  
So i made my own version, hope you like it. **_

_**Please make sure you tell me what you think reviews would be awesome then i shall carry it on if i get enough views :)**_

He pushed me against the wall. With such violent aggression. "Demitri why are we doing this" I said to him between breaths. He said nothing to me but gazed into my eyes. Lifting my leg higher up his body. Once again he kissed me passionately with such aggression. I started to moan as he slipped his fingers inside me. But he paid no attention and kissed my kneck. I was standing there up against this wall I grabbed his face and cupped his soft skin in my hands. " I love you" I said as I kissed him even more. " Roza" he said to me in a Russian accent. Oh how I loved when he said my Russian name. It works every time. As he took his fingers out from inside me. He grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the mats. I'm so glad there were no gym classes on today. As I wanted to tease him. I took my shirt of very slowly grabbing the neck of the t-shirt with my white sharp teeth. I got the bottom of the shirt and slowly lifted it up. First showing my flat stomach, you see a little higher. Soon demitri was sitting on the mat. Looking at me with no expression at all. But with a hard stiffened face.

As I threw my shirt on the floor. I walked up to demitri smileing at him and biteing my lip at the same time. I walked onto the met and placed my fingers through his natural brown short hair. I walked behind him and kneeled down. I placed my hands on his chest. As I kissed his kneck. Yes I was being very seductive towards my teacher. But I loved him what was I supposed to do. Sit there in lesson and wait for him to call my name. NO NEVER. As i carried on lingering my hands over his chest he pulled his shirt off. " Oh rose you are so sexy when you get like this" He said leaning towards my face. I felt his breath on my cold cheeks. He got hold of my body and placed me back gently on the mat. He got on top of me but still with his pants on and mine also. He got my head and lifted it up and he gently placed his fingers in my head and placed me back down. It was so calming I was just hopeing nobody came in. " Did you lock the gym doors demirtri ? " I asked him. Of course I did you silly girl" he said in a british accent. How he changed from Russian to british so fast I do not know. But I'm not complaining it was a major turn on. He started to tease me. By one again placing his hands in my vagina. I had my underwear on still but I think he was planning on actually doing something this time.

After teasing me. I felt like teasing him by playing with his dick. I grabbed in my hands but first only fondeling with it. By not actually doing anything else. I could tell he loved this maybe because it was me who was doing it to him. Hmm I'm going to go with that option. As I started to get my grip and squeeze on his dick. And start jacking him off. I could tell by his face expression that he loved it. I felt like screaming with joy inside of me. But as I have to keep my badness I didn't just incase he saw I was about to crack a smile on my face. I cant show my smile. THAT'S NOT ME. Oh no what has demitri made me. Some sort of good girl ? No can't be I'm jacking off a teacher for fucks sake. He saw the distraction on my face and asked if I was okay. " I'm fine babe" I replied. He smiled at me and lay back down facing the ceiling. Once again the satisfactory was back on his face. I LOVE THIS I said to myself. I LOVE HIM. He's who I want to have my babies with. He got up and gazed into my eyes. He brushed my hair out of my eyes. " I love you roza" he said in his Russian accent and he kissed me aggressively. I didn't do anything but kiss him back. All I knew now is that he was on top of me. He was slowly taking my underwear off. " were actually going to do it this time demitri ?" I asked him sweetly with puppy dog eyes. " I'v been tried to resist my self away from you rose for so long but its just so hard your to irrisistable" I smiled and he smiled back too. He stood up to take his pants off and his boxers. And slowly got ontop of me once again placing that hard dick of his inside of me. I gave out a moan as soon as he put it in. as we got a little more intimate we started kissing again while also him inside me at the same time. It didn't hurt anymore. So I asked him to go faster and so he did. " Are you sure about this roza" he asked me " YES OH YES " I shouted so loudly. I know that was my answer to his question but to the sex too. As it was getting faster I wanted more. " HARDER HARDER, HARDER" I kept asking and demanding. He gave it too me straight away. " OH I FUCKING LOVE YOU" I shouted at the top of my voice. He smiled at me and shouted he loved me too. He slipped his dick out of my wet vagina. And went down and licked all the cum that was still there. He slipped his fingers into it. Starting fast fast fast. And he wouldn't stop. Soon he slowed down. And came back up to my face. With that harsh but lovely stare he has. And kissed my lips twice. And got up and walked away. While I was there panting waiting for my breath to come back.


End file.
